1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operation of a service system and a digital receiver, and more particularly to a service system for provision of a Social Networking Service (SNS) that has recently been popular and a method of providing the SNS in a digital receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadcasting is rapidly converting from analog to digital all over the world. As compared to traditional analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting has lower data loss owing to high resistance to noise, is advantageous for error correction, and provides higher resolution, and consequently more vivid imagery. Moreover, provision of a bidirectional service is possible under digital broadcasting unlike in analog broadcasting.
In addition to conventional media, such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable media, in recent years, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) broadcasting service related to digital content, such as real time broadcasting and Content on Demand (CoD), for example, has also been implemented via an IP network connected to individual homes.
Additionally, although SNSs are becoming increasingly popular due to wide diffusion of mobile appliances, such as smart-phones or tablet PCs, SNSs are less employed in TVs than the mobile appliances due to several limitations, such as options of a receiver and the size of a display, for example. Under such an environment, digital receivers cannot completely meet the needs of users, and cause inconvenience in that a user still has to satisfy a passive environment via a digital receiver.